


Departure

by Bonne_Niviati



Category: Fable (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonne_Niviati/pseuds/Bonne_Niviati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Hero of Brightwall takes the crown for his own, goodbyes must be said between brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departure

“I tell them to spare you, and still they lock you up.”

“Would you say I do not deserve such treatment?”

The Hero of Brightwall glared at his brother and Logan stared right back, defeated but still haughty.

“The people bay for your blood, brother.” said Gabriel with a frown, freshly crowned King of Albion and already adored by the populace. He stepped into the dingy dungeon cell Logan had been swept away to after the coronation, and dismissed his guards with a flick of his hand, gloved in soft velvet and adorned with regal jewellery. “And they will say this is the very least you deserve.”

“I know. That is why I move south.”

Gabriel’s eyes flashed.

“You never informed me of your intent to leave.” he said, alarmed.

“It is a recent development,” a smile twitched at the corner of Logan’s lips but then disappeared just as quickly. “Considering I thought I would be dead by now.”

“You know I could never have chosen death for you.”

“Close the door!” Logan hissed, and his brother complied with a frown. Gabriel pulled the wooden door shut and suddenly the stony walls seemed to press in around him. He was cut off from his Kingdom; all that existed was in this dungeon chamber. 

The brothers exchanged glares, a silent and familiar battle for domination. But the roles had been reversed permanently, and for the first time – Logan was the first to look away.

He stepped over to the shoddy bed haphazardly wedged in the corner of the room, and sat down heavily. One flickering candle cast shadows on his face, and when he looked to Gabriel again – they did not leave.

“You should keep those thoughts to yourself.” he said sternly.

“All know how high in esteem I hold you,” said Gabriel, and he padded across the room to sit aside his brother who greeted him with a raised brow.

“You once said you’d never forgive me for my deeds.” Logan mused absently; his eyes had misted a little.

“It seems like a lifetime ago that I said such,” Gabriel smiled weakly. “I understand better now.”

“Does it still hurt?”

“Not as much as your impending departure.”

“Truly?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but the words were absent from tongue. It had been a question, yet not, did Logan desire his pain? The Hero slumped back against the wall and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, dark and low as his brother looked to the ground, but saw not the grimy flagstones. Sweeter memories flashed before his eyes, the dinner parties with their mother, the trips to lands uncharted and untamed, his brother undone and breathing hard in his bed. 

He’d have to quell them before he departed, lest he be driven to madness with dim recollections upon arriving in the south. The chances were good he’d never return to Albion or this damned castle, though in truth the thoughts gave him no pause.

Never seeing Gabriel again however, was a different matter.

Unbeknownst to him, his brother was caught up in similar thoughts.

Gabriel bit his lip and fidgeted with his hands rested in his lap.

How many months had he been away from the castle? How many months had he spent gathering allies to depose the very man sat next to him?

He hadn’t thought about what would happen when he returned and the smoke of battle had dissipated. Had he expected Logan would stay, and live beside him as they had done in their youth, those happier, bygone days?

Gabriel smiled. Yes, he had thought that hadn’t he?

Only then, as he sat in the dungeon and watched the flame dance upon the wick, did he realise the naivety of his thoughts. Of course Logan would have to leave, how else would Albion heal? The people would not stand for any other course of action.

But Gabriel could not deny it, he desired Logan’s presence around the castle, skulking about the grounds and halls and the more secret places known only to them. 

But it was not to be.

Gabriel knew the welfare of his Kingdom would always have to come before his own personal satisfaction, and such a thing had never caused him distress up until this very moment. 

“I will leave my soldiers.”

The curt words broke Gabriel’s troubled stupor.

“That is not what I came down here to discuss.” 

“Arrangements must be made…”

“Another time,” Gabriel said in a hushed voice. He drew closer to his brother until their shoulders touched, but still Logan stared at the ground under his feet. “How many more moments alone shall we have before you… leave?”

“None.”

“Precisely.” 

Gabriel’s whispered words caused Logan to shift in his seat. The Hero saw the subtle movement, and seized his chance.

With a light touch, he guided Logan’s face before his and pressed a light kiss to his brother’s sharp nose.

“You would not see it wasted?” Logan asked quietly. He tried to look into Gabriel’s eyes, but they were shut.

“No.”

Logan paused for a moment. He could feel Gabriel’s soft breaths upon his own lips; he swallowed and allowed a hand to entwine itself in the neat, fair locks of his brother’s hair, so very different from his own dark complexion. Gabriel sighed slightly at the touch and Logan felt his desire rise, he wanted to claim his pure, benevolent brother – he was too much to resist, he always had been with those sparkling eyes and dazzling smile. Logan had no doubt that Albion would come to adore Gabriel above all other Kings.

He was a fair monarch, a Hero.

Blue eyes opened and met brown, want met with want.

Throwing hesitance to the wind, Logan gripped Gabriel around the waist and hauled him upon himself ‘til he straddled his waist. Gabriel gasped and immediately his hands went to caress Logan’s neck and the slick hair that trailed there. Logan responded in kind and tightened his grip on Gabriel’s slim hips, pressing their groins into contact.

Gabriel moaned as he trailed desperate but tender kisses up Logan’s neck and jaw line, each one spoke a silent promise and was committed to memory. Logan gave a sharp buck of his hips and finally claimed his brother’s mouth for his own. He bit Gabriel’s lip teasingly; the Hero smiled into the embrace and let his elder take control. 

Their kisses were lusty and languorous. Logan would tease Gabriel with a swift brush of his tongue across his lower lip, knowing how much the blonde would desire to deepen the kiss. But Logan would not indulge him, not so soon. Gabriel was familiar with the little game, but the ache both satisfied and tortured him at the same time. He pressed his chest further to Logan’s and began thrusting, slow and deep upon his brother’s crotch. Logan bucked a little under him, and Gabriel smiled victoriously as he felt firm hands hold him down tighter, reinforcing their connection.

They quickly fell into synergy. Logan’s hand snaked their way under Gabriel’s regal shirt, he had to feel skin under his palms, he had to feel Gabriel’s taut back as it arched and undulated atop him, grinding them together with growing heat. The Hero had swiftly coaxed a tongue into his mouth to entwine with his own, feeling how hard his brother’s had grown beneath him, he knew Logan would not need convincing. Gabriel kissed him deep and moaned loudly as Logan responded eagerly. He would not last at this rate, not having spent so much time away.

Logan seemed to understand this, and ruefully withdrew his hands from Gabriel’s back, there they fell to his groin and began, with haste, to undo the straps and laces of his trousers. But there were so many! The tailors probably thought he’d live chaste, Logan thought to himself with a wry smile. Gabriel broke their embrace and went about the same for his brother (and had much less trouble) and in no time at all their hardened lengths were pressed together with passion, twin moans escaped the brothers. Logan went to pull Gabriel closer and taste his lips again, but he had slid off his lap and onto his knees. With eyes darkened with lust, he looked up at his darker brother.

“We have not much time.” Gabriel whispered with a grin that could not quite hide his sorrow. Logan nodded curtly, far past capacity to form logical sentences and watched, breathing shallowly, as his brother forced his knees apart and set two hands, rough with months spent wielding sword and pistol, upon his rigid cock. As he stroked his brother up and down slowly, Gabriel hungrily as Logan closed his eyes, awash with pleasure. His eyelashes fluttered a little, Gabriel could have laughed – Albion’s tyrant brought to his knees by his own brother, and not in the manner the public could have ever dreamed.

When Gabriel withdrew one hand, Logan met the sparkling blue gaze with his own questioning one. Gabriel smiled roguishly.

“Shall I show you what I can do?” he asked, voice thick with lust. Logan did not understand his meaning at first, but then saw a blue spark dancing on the palm of Gabriel’s upturned hand. “I will not hurt you.” the Hero added, seeing trepidation overcome pleasure for a split second.

“Do it.”

Gabriel beamed and the spark extinguished. Logan shivered as he felt Gabriel’s hand reapply itself on his cock. The King’s smile widened at the reaction, knowing it was nothing compared to what he was about to conjure. He took great care as he channelled his will, focusing on the spell, the shock. He willed it to his palm and reduced it to a light spark, completely harmless. He watched Logan carefully as he began stroking his member again, watching for any signs of discomfort.

There were none.

“Gabriel! Fuck…”

Logan jerked as the spell took effect and looked down at Gabriel, illuminated slightly by the will. The sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt, it was pure energy enveloping him coupled with Gabriel’s warm hands. His breathing became erratic and fell in time with Gabriel’s stokes. Each one sent a coursing bolt of shudders through Logan’s body and with each one he desired more, he thrust into Gabriel’s hands, and felt his brother tighten his grip.

The strokes came faster and Logan knew he was near to climax, the look of concentration on Gabriel’s face mixed with sheer lust was driving him mad, and he needed more!

Gabriel noticed the change and slowed his stroking; he didn’t want his brother spent too soon. He quelled the spell in his hand and heard Logan sigh slightly. His chest was heaving and his usually slick hair was ruffled. It was a tantalizing sight, and Gabriel subconsciously licked his lips as he shifted his stance and drew himself further in-between Logan’s legs. He stoked his brother’s weeping member once more before setting a soft kiss on its tip. Logan’s eyes opened for a split second and saw Gabriel’s wicked smile before he took his cock in mouth. Logan threw his head back and reached for Gabriel’s head, weaving up and down in his lap as he took him deeper and deeper, wasting no time at all, there was none to waste with teasing. Gabriel felt the tug on his hair and knew he had to work quickly, he needed his own satisfaction, and he needed Logan inside him.

He swirled his tongue around the hard length liberally, licking from shaft to tip and enjoying the familiar taste on his tongue. Gabriel could not savour it long however, the hand in his hair gripped tighter and he heard Logan let out a throaty moan. Happy that he was thoroughly prepared, Gabriel shot from his knees and in one fluid motion returned to straddling the shamed tyrant who immediately caught his brother in a bruising kiss, tasting himself on Gabriel’s tongue, entwining with his own in a frantic dance. 

“I need you,” Gabriel stammered, thrusting hard against his brother. “Now!”

Logan complied without even needing to think about it.

He urged his brother to lift himself slightly, and pulled down Gabriel’s trouser, revealing a firm, pale arse that sending him into shivers once again, as ice travelling down his spine. Gabriel moaned his impatience as Logan positioned himself beneath the Hero, he thrust upwards once, teasing, barely penetrating. Gabriel practically growled and lowered himself slowly onto Logan’s aching shaft.

The King moaned, cried aloud as Logan began a steady rhythm within him. His strokes were deep and slow; it wouldn’t do - they had not the luxury of time and privacy as they had done in their youth. Gabriel worked his muscles to encourage Logan to adopt a faster pace, and the tyrant needed no persuading. His hands tightened around Gabriel’s waist and he bit his lip as he began to thrust wildly.

With each buck of Logan’s hips, Gabriel let out a plaintive moan of pleasure, a sound that Logan knew would follow him to his grave, such a sound that his adoring people would never expect him to make, and it was all for him. He growled as Gabriel threw his head back and wished he could tear the tight shirt from his body and see his bare skin as he writhed atop him, but that pleasure was not to be granted, perhaps it never would again.

The desperate thrusting sent Gabriel into frenzy, and his vocal thrashing did the same for his brother. He worked his own hips, a silent plea for more; he needed to feel Logan deeper…

Gabriel suddenly cursed loudly, his eyes flashed as he leant forward to bite Logan’s lips, drawing a little blood. Logan had found the right spot, and each subsequent thrust struck Gabriel straight and true. The blonde ran his tongue up Logan’s neck, and felt the elder shudder with delight.

The tyrant huffed with exertion but if this was to be the last time, he’d put his all into this final fuck, he’d savour the sight of the mighty King of Albion seated atop him, filled with him in body and mind. The thoughts spurred Logan on further; he felt a trickle of sweat roll down his neck. He wished they were in his bedchambers, he wished they had the night to touch each other for a last time.

He didn’t want to go.

He wanted to stay, like this.

Logan banished the thoughts, now wasn’t the time! He felt his groin tighten and was mildly disappointed in himself, had it been so long that he could not sustain such a performance? Hadn’t they once spent the night entwined?

There was only one way Logan was seeing it ended.

“Say… Say my name.” he murmured. Gabriel opened an eye, there was sweat on his brow and he was panting hard.

“Brother…”

“No,” Logan interrupted; giving one sharp thrust that cause Gabriel to beam with ecstasy. “My name.”

Gabriel pressed his chest to his brother’s.

“Logan.” he whispered, a breath away from the man’s lips.

“Again.” Logan breathed; it wouldn’t be long now, for either of them. He put his last dregs of energy into his undulations now, and Gabriel whimpered into the crook of his neck.

They ground together in silence for a time, both reaching their end, both waiting for the opportune moment; the one they would both commit to memory.

One last languid buck of Logan’s hips did it; Gabriel tossed his head back as he felt his brother empty inside him and he cried his brother’s name, not caring for any errant guard that might have passed the dungeon at that moment, not caring if the whole of Albion heard him.

The energy between them died then, and Gabriel fell back to his brother’s chest, resting his head upon Logan’s shoulder. They were both breathing as though embroiled in battle; they were fatigued and weary – but incredibly sated.

Neither dared break the silence.

Logan pushed the sweat dappled hair from Gabriel’s face, and kissed his flushed lips slightly. 

“I will miss you, brother.” the Hero said with a small smile so pure it made Logan ache.

“You must not, you are a king now.”

“Aye,” Gabriel agreed dolefully, removing himself from Logan’s lap lest he remain forever. “I shall still miss you.”

“Find a woman, settle down.” Logan said with sorrow as he fastened himself up.

Gabriel scoffed. It was that easy was it?

“I’d rather find you.”

“Perhaps,” Logan held Gabriel’s troubled stare. “After this is all over, we may yet be reunited.”

His words were empty – both knew that much, but neither dare break the illusion. Gabriel clung to the thought however, and smiled weakly.

He pressed a last chaste kiss to his brother’s lips, and began to dress himself.

Everything was about to change.


End file.
